the_kings_avatarfandomcom-20200213-history
Zhang Jiale/History
History He meets Sun Zheping in Glory, who was looking for a partner to enter the Glory Professional Alliance with to challenge the pros. The two join Hundred Blossoms and enter the alliance in Season 2. The two together formed the first "dual core" within the Alliance. Their first year as pros was fruitful as they placed 2nd in the regular season, but lost to Tyranny in the quarter finals. During Season 3, they place 2nd in the regular season again and defeat the "Magician" Wang Jiexi and Tiny Herb in the semi-finals. He meets Ye Qiu and Excellent Era in the finals, only to lose to them. He is told by Ye Qiu that their strategy won't always work, which makes him and Sun Zheping start playing more individually. He reaches the Season 5 finals and faces Tiny Herb, but loses to them. Due to his performance in Season 5, he is awarded as the MVP for that season. After losing to Tiny Herb in the Season 7 finals, he decided to retire after participating and losing 3 finals. Plot Zhang Jiale appears in-game for the wild boss fight at Sword Peak Ravine. He uses a Spitfire account, Dazzling Spring, and fights for Blossom Valley. When Ye Xiu, using Unrivalled Super Hottie who is in Tyrannical Ambition attacks the wild boss, Dazzling Spring fights back and reveals his characteristic flashy play style. Seeing Unrivalled Super Hottie's skill he finally asks him who he is. The two of them fight the boss and each other simultaneously. Finally he manages to kill Unrivalled Super Hottie. By this time, the players of Blossom Valley realise that Dazzling Spring was in fact Zhang Jiale. Unrivalled Super Hottie was then revived by a Cleric and he charges back to fight. Ye Xiu asks Zhang Jiale where he had been all this time and why he had run back to the game to bully noobs. They continue fighting using their healers to prolong the fight when Zhang Jiale finally gets tired of trash-talking with Ye Xiu and jumps into the fight between their two respective guilds. He uses his flashing lights to single-handedly throw Tyrannical Ambition into disarray. However, under the effects of several Provokes, he was surrounded and finally falls under a barrage of attacks. Later, on QQ, Ye Xiu makes him an offer to join Happy. He refuses as he was at the end of his professional career and wanted to win at least one Championship before retiring. He helps Blossom Valley to secure the boss, North Bridge Mage Mordak twice. He is the only one who can get up close to establish its aggro. The third time he faces Unrivalled Super Hottie, he waits until Ye Xiu closes in and gets out of range of his Clerics before launching an attack against him. At the very end, when he almost kills Ye Xiu, a Cleric (An Wenyi's Little Cold Hands), casts a Holy Heal and brings him back to full health. After the intense fight, the two of them finally fall in the water. After being swept away by the river they continue their fight away from the boss. But they finally stop when Ye Xiu says he is done and has to leave. They discuss about the brilliant Cleric who had saved Ye Xiu at a crucial moment and Zhang Jiale finally understands Ye Xiu's true motive of joining Tyrannical Ambition, which is to find a Cleric. When Ye Xiu asks him why he was helping Blossom Valley and if it was a form of repenting, he says that it was because he felt that he owes them. He wanted to make it clear to Hundred Blossoms fans that when he returns, he would not fight for them as his desire to win far out-weighed any responsibility he felt for his old team. During the Season 9 Summer Transfer Window, he announces in an interview that he would be joining Tyranny, after the team purchased Dazzling Hundred Blossoms for RMB 16 million earlier. He fits into Tyranny very well with the other three All-Stars, and they were given the nickname of Four Heavenly Kings. Some time after the Level 75 update, he appears for a fight for Shadow Tactician Shaan, using Dazzling Spring. He partners with Lin Jingyan to fight the boss and create confusion. The two veterans clash with Huang Shaotian as they ridicule his trash-talking. When Ye Xiu and Happy finally show up for the fight, Zhang Jiale is the first to propose a truce between the guilds so that they can form an alliance to crush Ye Xiu and Lord Grim. However, the proposed alliance is cut short and he gets caught in a fight with Tang Rou's Soft Mist. When she knocks him away with a Circle Swing and expresses her disappointment of his status as a God, he becomes furious at being disrespected and lashes out continuous combos at her. He is subsequently disrupted by Qiao Yifan. Afterwards, he realises that Wang Jiexi was stealing the boss right in front of their eyes. He tries to convince Happy to let them off before they lose the wild boss. Yet, he only saw their interest in fighting the pros, coming to a conclusion that they were mad. Then, Sun Xiang's Battle Mage suddenly enters the fight and faces Soft Mist. Zhang Jiale uses this opportunity to focus back on the boss. He breaks through Tiny Herb's defence and reaches the boss. He continues trying to convince Ye Xiu to stop the mindless battling and join the fight for the boss but to no avail. He finally ends up in an awkward position where he and Yu Feng have to team up to fight Ye Xiu. Due to their intense fighting, they accidentally messed with Sun Xiang who was fighting near them. Sun Xiang turns to fight back at them. Zhang Jiale assists Yu Feng and creates grand explosions that provide cover to Yu Feng's attacks as they beat back both Sun Xiang and Happy's players; hence re-creating the nostalgic scene of Blossoms and Blood. Seeing this scene, a player from Blossom Valley shouts at him, asking him why did he leave. This heart-wrenching shout leaves the battlefield silent and Zhang Jiale himself stunned. He knew that the Blossoms and Blood had been re-created unintentionally because of the expertise between the two pros and not because of any pre-planned coordination. Soon enough, the guilt in his heart is relinquished when Ye Xiu insists that the past is the past. He finally comes to his senses and shoots Yu Feng with a calm declaration that they are enemies now. Yu Feng thanks him for finally crushing the shadow of his image that had been hanging over Hundred Blossoms all along. Zhang Jiale then wishes him luck and asks him not to disappoint the fans. Hence he ruthlessly breaks off any remaining feelings he had for his old team. He then waits patiently for Yu Feng and the other players of Blossom Valley to finish him off. Yet, at that very moment, another Berserker interrupts the battle and blows away all the players attacking Zhang Jiale. The Berserker was Another Summer of Sleep who asks Zhang Jiale what he was so afraid of. Zhang Jiale shockingly questions his identity. The Berserker replies back, questioning Zhang Jiale why he was still leaving a thread of weakness if he had already decided to bid goodbye to the past. He then shouts at him to get rid of all distracting thoughts. By now, Zhang Jiale had already identified this player; his former partner Sun Zheping. He then joins up with his old friend to re-create their famed move; Blossoms and Blood, for the last time against their former team. In the end, Dazzling Spring gets knocked away by Yu Feng's Berserker, hence breaking their move. The players knew it was not because he couldn't dodge but rather he didn't want to. At that moment, Ye Xiu interrupts the fight again and Happy starts to assault Dazzling Spring. He tries to get away as he couldn't fight all of them but his health drops rapidly. He notices how Sun Zheping is no longer fighting by his side, and sees his guild tag, realising he is also an opponent. At this point, his spirits start to waver. Lin Jingyan shows up at a crucial moment and rescues him, helping him realise that he is his new team mate who he has to trust now. He remembers how he first met Sun Zheping and how they had joined Hundred Blossoms together and created the play style that shook other Glory players that season. Now, his old partner was still fighting confidently but not alongside him. He then raises his gun and shoots Another Summer of Sleep, as a final goodbye to him. Subsequently, he asks his team to leave and focus on the boss. Happy still doesn't let go of Tyrannical Ambition and Zhang Jiale gets angry at the former. At the very end, Herb Garden gets the boss. He joins the other pro players in expressing their annoyance at Happy's interruption, before leaving the battlefield. Zhang Jiale goes up against his former team, Hundred Blossoms, in the first round of the Season 9 playoffs. He faces a hostile crowd that starts booing at him when he enters. He remains unfazed as he had already experienced this during the regular season. The crowd becomes violent and starts throwing water bottles at him. He dodges quickly and guards rush over to protect him and restrain the crowd. He gets beaten up by a security guard, Little Le, whom he knew. Zhang Jiale still feels regretful seeing his old fans escorted out of the stadium. At the end of the match, he was awarded the match MVP, after completing a 1v2 against them in the Group Competition.Chapter 1062 Tyranny then faces Tiny Herb in the Semi-Finals and defeats them 2-1 to advance to the finals. Against Samsara in the first round of the finals, Zhang Jiale plays an important role as a support for his team mates and as an attacker. His Hundred Blossoms Style causes a lot of trouble for Zhou Zekai in the first match. Samsara wins the second round which leads to the deciding third round. In the Team Competition, Dazzling Hundred Blossoms is the second to fall, leaving Zhang Jiale stunned and unable to believe that he had lost for the fourth time in a finals. He stays inside the player booth long after the match ends, thinking about everything he had done so far and how it had all ended so quickly. References